Holding on and letting go
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: When Katherine wakes up alone, scared, cold, and human she doesn't know what to do. Knowing that eventually klaus will find out shes human and use her to make hybrids, she does what she does best. She runs. As she runs she comes across the Winchesters and their impossible mission to stop the apocalypse. Dean/Katherine


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Author's Note:** I thought of this a while back, I had planned for another Dean/Katherine fic but couldn't think of where to take it. This one should do much better. It will follow the plot, just with a human!Katherine involved in it. Set in season 5 of Supernatural.

Set between episodes 9 and 10 so the first actual episode of SPN will be Abandon All Hope.

**Summary:** When Katherine wakes up alone, scared, cold and human, she doesn't know what to do. Knowing that Klaus will find out she's human again and use her for his hybrids, she does what she does best. She Runs. As she runs she comes across the Winchester's, and finds herself sucked into the life of the hunters and the dangers of the apolcalypse. Dean/Katherine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Run Little Human, Run.**

Waking up seemed to be a lot harder than she imagined, why was it hard to open her eyes? The dim light seemed to agitate her dull eye sight, she sat up, as she squinted her eyes away from the light. She looked around, finding herself still lying in the school corridor. Why was she here again? Oh that was right...she was trying to kill Elena. She listened, not hearing anything and then she stood up, her legs shaky and then something grumbled. She was startled, what was the grumbling? It was then that she realised...it was her stomach. Why would her stomach be grumbling like she was hungry?

Her eyesight seemed to be a lot duller, but it wasn't too dull to notice the little clear thing lying on the ground. Her brown eyes widened as she finally remembered what had happened between her and her doppelganger. "Oh my god" was the words that left her lips. "No..." suddenly a painful sharp jabbing in her heart made Katherine fall to her knees, as she let out a scream of agony. Her hands clutching her heart as her head began to conclusion was simple. She was human. And it hurt.

She managed, wobbily to get to her feet, and they began to hurt and she realised it was because of her heel boots. Katherine groaned, brushing her brown locks out of her face. Why was there so much pain? Why did it hurt so much? She looked around, her vision blurring slightly as she walked, causing her to have to stop walking. She could now feel her own heartbeat, hammering against her chest, thumping loudly. She gasped shaking her head. Still not wanting to believe she was human. SHe couldn't be..not after all these years, not now. The hatred she felt for her doppelganger was now beyond anything she'd felt for anyone. Her love for the Salvatores, her own daughter, her mamma. She growled in frustration, hitting the locker she was standing at with the palm of her hand.

But then something else came to mind, Katherine was human, therefor her blood could be used. A gasp escaped as her body was now wracked with fear, she slid down the lockers, her eyes blurry with tears. She was going to die...and there wasn't anything she could do. Unless she ran. She then nodded to herself. "get up and go now." She said to herself as she got to her feet, she stumbled slightly but she began running. Her heart pounding, her feet becoming sore and her breaths becoming ridgid and uneasy.

She wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, things were easier for her when she was a vampire. But she wasn't a vampire anymore because of Elena. She didn't stop though, she couldn't stop. She needed out of this town and away from it for good. Eventually she stumbled, coming to contact with the ground, she groaned managing to get to her knees, she grunted and turned, unzipping the boots and taking them off. She got back to her feet, not caring any longer about how she looked, how she felt. All she cared about now was getting out of this town. She began running again until she was back to the little place she'd claimed as her own until she'd done what she wanted to do.

She got in the place easily, her vision seemed to dull and her eyes began to droop but she managed to keep herself awake as she got all her stuff, that she hadn't unpacked and grabbed it, hurrying out to her car. She shoved everything in the backseat, looking around quickly before getting in. She felt a vibrating feeling and she looked around before putting her hands in her jeans pocket and answering her phone without thinking.

"What?" She asked, snappily.

"Someone's grouchy" Damon.

"What do you want Damon?" She hissed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine" She lied. Her voice was thick, and she sounded ridiculous.

"You're lying. How does it feel? Being human again?"

"I'm not human, Damon. The cure didn't work" She said.

"It-" He hesitated "It didn't work?"

"No. I'm still a vampire" She said, narrowing her eyes.

_"She's lying"_ Elena's voice said.

"Tell your stupid girlfriend that I'm not lying ad that I'm going to kill her" She growled, trying to make herself sound brave.

"You are lying...you're scared...you haven't been human in what...over 500 years?" Damon asked.

"Shut up" She growled.

"You know, Klaus is gonna find out all about you" Damon said.

"I'll be long gone by the time he finds out" Katherine said, her voice was filled with fear and Damon knew it.

"You know what you need to do?" Damon asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Run little human, RUN" Damon said.

She growled and hung up, throwing her phone onto the passanger side, as she started the enguine. She knew that she shouldn't be driving but if she didn't leave now, god only knew how many people would find out about her being human and try to kill her.

She began driving and it wasn't long before she seen the sign_ "You are now leaving Mytsic Falls" _and she sighed, she shouldn't be able to care. But here she was, afraid, alone and human. She'd went so long without feeling all these sorts of emotions that feeling them now was strange to her. She didn't want to feel, and if she could do something to figure out how to become a vampire again...she would do it.

* * *

_-three days later- _

Katherine knew she was far from Mystic Falls, and it didn't bother her in the slightest. She didn't know exactly where Klaus was, or if he knew about her yet but she would always be one step ahead of him. She'd keep herself away and keep herself safe, just like she always had done.

One thing, however that did bother her was her tolerance to alcohol wasn't the same anymore. She couldn't drink it properly anymore, it burned the back of her throat, it tasted disgusting. Out of everything she enjoyed in her immortal life, alcohol was one of them and now she didn't even like the taste of it.

Sitting in the small crowded bar, she could feel sets of eyes on her and her heart picked up. Her brown eyes going around the place until they landed on a green eyes spikey haired guy who was wearing a brown leather jacket and was sitting with another guy with shaggy hair. She couldn't say that she had ever seen either of them before, but the one with shorter hair was staring right at her. Katherine cocked an eyebrow, giving her famous smirk befor sitting back. She was well aware of how beautiful she was, and the man staring at her wasn't half bad either. However he did seem like he was going through something, she'd always been good at reading people.

And reading him right now, she could see just how much pain he seemed to be in, the other seemed to be having some serious problems. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but she did. She always knew how to read someoe before actually talking to them, and right now she seemed to be bothered by this young man's gaze on her. She got up, she should be halfway getting used to not being a vampire anymore, but it was bothering her, and swayed her hips towards the bar, asking for a drink.

"I.D?" The man asked, Katherine's eyebrows raised.

"I don't need ID" She told him.

"You don't look a day over 18"

"I'm older than you woud think" She replied back, batting her eyelashes. Of course that would work.

"I'll give you one, sweetheart"

"Thank you" She replied.

The next thing she knew was the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned her head slightly. "Hello Miss Pierce"

Her brown eyes met with grey ones and she raised her eyebrows, she knew this man. A vampire. "Christopher. Good to see you"

"You...smell different"

"Well I'm not any different since last time I seen you" She replied, a complete and utter lie. She couldn't have him figuring out "It was nice seeing you"

She got up from her seat, and walked around him but he grabbed her arm and she froze, her eyes wide. "You're...different"

"I'm no different" She said "Now let go of me"

"You're...I can feel your heartbeat"

"I don't have a heart" She challanged.

"I can _feel _it" He smirked "You're human"

"I'm no human" She hissed lowly.

"Liar, you got the cure"

"What cure?"

He got up from his seat and she glared up at him, ripping her arm away from his grip when the touch began to hurt her making her arm throb which she did not enjoy. "I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to rip into you"

"I'm sure they wouldn't have a chance" she snapped, sarcastically. "Now get out of my way"

"Now now-"

"I'm pretty sure the lady said to get out of her way" A deep, gruff voice said.

Both heads turned to see the two men who had been sitting together standing a few inches away. Katherine glanced at them before looking back at the vampire. "As you wish" He smirked. He gave her a wink before walking off and she stared after him.

"Are you alright Miss-" The taller asked.

"Yes. I'm fine" She said, she hadn't had anybody help her out like that. "Thank you"

She turned on her heel, making probably one of the worst mistakes ever, she walked out of the bar. Her heart was noq going estatic and she hit her chest a few times. "Cut it out" She hissed as if she were actually talking to someone. She headed towards her car, and went to open it, when she was smacked against it.

A groan escaped her lips as she was flipped around the ground, fangs being bared at her. Now usually this wouldn't bother her at all, but right now all she wanted to do was scream.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" He growled trying to sink his teeth into the side of neck.

"Get off of me" She growled in a huff.

"No chance am I missing out on this oppertunity"

"Can't you take no for an answer?" that same gruff voice demaned. The weight was lifted off her but Katherine stayed on the ground, a commotion going on around her until finally she decided to sit up and she wished she hadn't because her head began to spin and throb at the same time. Suddenly the vampire, named Christopher was on the ground and he was now a grey colour with veins creeping up towards his face.

"I thought you said you were fine" The shorter of the two said as he put his hand out to help her up.

Katherine glared at him and ignored his guesture, getting to her feet on her own. "Thanks for your concern boys but I'm prefectly fine"

"You have a cut on your forehead" The taller of the two said.

"It'll-" SHe began but then realised that it wouldn't.

"You look like you're going to pass out" The taller said.

"I'm perfectly fine" She blinked, her vision blurring.

And soon, the darkness came over her.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 1 complete! I hope you guy's liked it! As I said it will follow the SPN plot of season 5, and I really am looking forward to hearing from you guys. **

**I'll also be updating my other DeanLena fic tomorrow, and I'm sorry I've taken so long. I've been having some bother but I'm back now and I hope you all enjoy this! **

**Have a good day or night to anyone! **


End file.
